07 Easter Ayanami Hyuuga Edition
by missanimefan
Summary: Hyuuga tries to convince Ayanami to take a break on Easter. Whether he succeeds, he still gets a not-so-unexpected point across.


**Summary:** Hyuuga tries to convince Ayanami to take a break on Easter. Whether he succeeds, he still gets a, not so unexpected, point across.

**AN:** Attack of the muse at 3am, aka I-want-to-sleep-but-the-urge-to-write-wont-let-me. Bam, this happened. I blame certain people.

* * *

"Aya-tan!" A very hyper major waved across the room from a doorway to the working man, "Did you know it's some sort of rabbit day? They say children look for eggs and there is candy involved or something.

Without looking up from his work the field Marshall responded casually, "Obviously not as I do not have time for such things." Lifting a small stack and tapping it on the table to straighten them, "Neither do you, considering you have yet to complete your work... again."

"It'll be done," Hyuuga commented, "But it's a holiday!"

Ayanami gave a mild irritable sigh, "Really now. Do you see anyone else taking a break? Besides you as usual."

"Kuro-tan is making cak-"

"And finished working."

Pouting, the major leaned against the side of the door and stayed there silent for a minute or so. But of course he couldn't just stay silent, that was far too boring.

"If I-"

"No."

"Aya-taaan," he whined, "I was just gonna say-"

"If you finish your work can we celebrate or some other nonsense like that, correct?" He was use to this game the major played. Of course sometime he would indulge the request, but eggs and candy? It sounded like something far beyond being interesting or worth the time.

Hyuuga tapped his foot pretending to think, "Well yes... So can we?"

"No."

"But Aya-taaaaaan!"

"Hyuuga," Ayanami lowered his tone to a warning one, hinting to the other to drop the subject.

Of course Hyuuga would have none of that.

Pacing to think of another offer, he took some time before chirping and turning back to Ayanami and pulling a chair to where he could sit near the other and watch him, "What if I agree to do my work for a weeeeek~?"

"..." Honestly, Hyuuga was pushing his luck, "Why are you so interested in this event," he finally demanded, though suspecting the sweets had a key part to play in the reasoning. Hyuuga often took interest in things involving sugary products, even if the actual event said stuff was part of didn't interest him in the slightest. Ayanmi had learned that much in the long amount of time he spent around Hyuuga over the years.

"Well," he started but took a moment, as if seriously trying to remember the answer, "Holidays are good reasons to take a break."

He could easily comment on why Hyuuga didn't need a break considering his constant 'breaks' resulted in things having to be taken care of by the Warren boy. Of all the people who shouldn't have as much work, he had more thanks to the major and his own diligence.

Finally pausing in his writings, he looked to Hyuuga who had already begun looking for distractions to pass the time it took for his response, "Exactly what were you wanting to do on this 'break'?" He wasn't sure why he decided to indulge him, but he figured if it distracted Hyuuga enough to not literally hover over his shoulder while working, he'd give him something to ramble about.

"Not sure," the response was instant and required no thought. Hyuuga wasn't really one to plan that far ahead on such things anyway. It did make Ayanami question why it was brought up in the first place though, before reminding himself Hyuuga was random. "But the bunny ears would look good on Aya-tan." He placed a paper near the other. A well done sketch of Ayanami with rabbit ears and a chibi version of Kuroyuri and Hyuuga himself thumbs upping it.

A slight eye twitch and the Marshall was standing, reaching for his whip while the major scrambled away and left the room swiftly with a 'I'll get coffee' leaving a very agitated Ayanami to crack his whip towards the fleeting other before returning it to place and resuming work.

Honestly, Hyuuga really didn't know when to stop. Or he did and had become a professional at pushing him and escaping. Couldn't say he wasn't efficient in something when he was motivated. Even if that something was escaping...

He went to flip the paper to see what document the other had drawn on this time only to stare blankly for a bit.

On the back was a heart with a chibi head of Ayanami and Hyuuga wearing bunny ears in a heart and under it reading 'Gotcha Aya-tan~ 3'. He tilted his hat forward slightly as he sighed lightly.

That was Hyuuga for you.


End file.
